


礼物

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	礼物

“Loki，我亲爱的弟弟。我即将去纽约出差，有什么想要的礼物让我带回来？”  
Thor弯下腰，对他复活后变成五岁孩子的弟弟说道。他看着Loki那双水汪汪的眼睛，心中突然涌出一股不舍，即便是这趟差旅还未出发。  
“我想要一只熊。是要有着金色的毛发，两只不一样颜色的眼睛，穿着红披风的熊。”  
从无限战争中存活耗费了Loki全部的能量，为了自保他变成了现在这样。连心智都退化成孩子的他从堆成小山的玩具中抬起头，看着他一脸不舍的哥哥。  
“就只有一只熊？不要小火车么？我看最近孩子们都很喜欢这个。”  
Thor挠了挠头，他没想到Loki会提这个要求，他以为五岁大的男孩子会更喜欢变形金刚和汽车模型的。  
“就只要一只熊。不要小火车，我不喜欢那个。”  
Loki放下手里的玩具，认真的望着Thor的一双异瞳，认真地回答道。  
“那好吧。我尽快回来，你在家乖乖的。”  
Thor直起身，伸出他宽厚温暖的手摸了摸Loki的头发，然后拎起行李箱，边走边吩咐。  
“别忘了熊一定要是金色的，有不一样颜色的眼睛，穿着红披风。”  
看着Thor离去的背影，Loki不放心地在他身后嘱咐着，Thor挥了挥手，表示他知道了。  
-  
“请问你们这里有金色的，有着不一样颜色的眼睛的，穿着红披风的小熊么？”  
Thor拿着手机，看着备忘录里的内容，对玩具店里的店员问道。  
“先生，我们这里有棕色的、白色的和黑色的玩具小熊…”  
店员们对视了一眼，他们从来没有听过这么奇怪的要求。但为了增加业绩，他们向Thor推荐起店里最畅销的玩具。  
“抱歉，我弟弟对小熊的外表有要求，普通的小熊怕是满足不了他的要求。”  
Thor打断了店员的推销，当他听到店员们否定的回答时，还是露出了失望的神情。他找了十几家玩具店了，可是没有一家有Loki要求的小熊的。看来这一次，“优秀员工”Thor可能完不成“老板”Loki给他布置的任务了。  
“我说，你真的不知道你弟弟想要什么？”  
在听完Thor的“悲惨遭遇”后，Nat再也忍不住了，她强忍住想要超这个不开窍的国王翻白眼的冲动反问道。  
“小鹿斑比想要的不就是你吗，这要求也太明显了。金发，异瞳，红披风。”  
Tony端了杯咖啡走过来时正巧迎上了Thor的一脸迷茫，他接过Nat的话头，继续说道。  
“那Thor要亲手给Loki做一只小熊吗，这根本来不及。”  
百岁老人Steve好不容易能有一次跟上他们年轻人的对话，他有些迟疑地说出了自己的疑惑。  
“不用那么麻烦，”Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，接着他将Sam上次和姑娘去迪士尼时买来的熊耳朵发箍套在了Thor的头上，“喏，好了。Thor熊。”  
“嘿，这好歹是我买回来的！”  
Sam抗议着Bucky的“抢劫”。  
“反正你和那姑娘最后也没成，送给Thor还免得你睹物思人。”  
Bucky躲到了Steve身后，嬉笑着看着有些气急败坏的Sam。  
“这能行么？”  
Thor对着镜子照来照去，他摸了摸头顶软绵绵的耳朵，担心Loki可能根本不吃他这套。  
“保准行。”  
Tony用手肘撞了撞Thor的胳膊，笑得一脸不怀好意。  
-  
“Loki，我回来了。”  
步履匆匆的国王刚一到家，就迫不及待地呼唤着他心爱的幼弟。  
不知道从哪个角落里窜出来的Loki像一只小精灵似的窜进了Thor的怀里。他在国王的怀里调整了个舒服的姿势，抬起他那双亮晶晶的干净望着Thor。  
“我的小熊呢？”  
Thor从包里摸出了那副熊耳发箍，戴在了头上，他有些紧张地看着Loki，生怕他的小弟弟有一丝一毫的不高兴。  
“还喜欢我这只小熊吗？”  
接着，他得到了一个来自Loki的拥抱。  
“喜欢极了，谢谢哥哥！”


End file.
